InuYasha: A Forbidden Time
by Eleni911
Summary: For the first time since I discovered the well, this place no longer feels like home. It no longer feels safe.-Kagome. Rated M for a reason. Read and Review, Please?


**Just recently I came across the old version of this story that I had written in 8th grade and it inspired me so I rewrote it, changed a few things here and there. So here it is. **

**Please let me know if you like it, this is my first InuYasha fanfic. I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters.**

**InuYasha's Point of View**

"Where the hells Kagome? She should be here already! How long does it take to gather some stinkin' supplies anyway?"

I gaze up into the sky, there's less than an hour left till the sun sets. What the hells taking so damn long?

"Do not fret InuYasha, she is most likely spending some time with her family, we must remember this is not Lady Kagome's world," replies Miroku in between bites.

"Yes, nothing wrong with a visit from time to time," nods Sango as she wipes her face clean. Kerara resting at her feet.

"Yeah, just sit tight InuYasha. She'll be back soon." Shippo says as he makes a move for the last mini octopus, one of Kagome's specialties. I smack him and snatch it first.

"Why you gotta be so mean!?" he sobs.

"That one's mine, you had yours."

"So did you!"

"I'm older and I need more strength, so it's mine."

"Well I'm a growing boy, I should have more!"

"Too bad."

"Not fair." He pouts, "I hope Kagome makes you wait a whole week this time!"

I pause, she told me she'd only be gone for an hour… and warned me I better not go after her like I always do, but she can't be planning to stay a whole week. She would've told me if she does.

"Don't worry InuYasha, even if Kagome does stay overnight, she'd be safer there. Now that Naraku knows about the New Moon and all," says Sango.

"That is true," agrees Miroku.

I glance back up at the sky, I'll give her another half hour before I go and get her. Even as a human, I need to keep her near, to keep her safe.

**Kagome's Point of View**

Finally, back in good old, present day Japan. My name's Kagome Higurashi (blah blah, average student, blah fell in a well, blah feudal Japan, dog demon, jewel shards, evil monkey guy, life story)

"Mom, I'm home!" I call as I enter the living room. Hm… that's strange, the tables set. "Mom?" pause…still no answer. "Soda?" "Grandpa?" still no answer. I search the house, "That's strange they must have gone somewhere…"

I begin packing my bag with more supplies, tonight's the night of the New Moon and I don't want to leave InuYasha and the others when we're most vulnerable.

"Kagome?"

I spin around dropping the can of soup I was packing. Hojo stood, smiling at the kitchen door.

"Oh god, Hojo. It's just you. You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better Kagome. I heard you had swine flu so I came by to give you some of my mother's vacines"

"Oh, ha ha. Yeah, thanks." Damn it, Grandpa!

"You should really get some rest, Kagome. You shouldn't be standing, here let me help you lay down."

"Uh, no that's ok, I feel great actually. Um do you have any idea where everyone is?"

"No, I just got here, but I can help you find out." He smiled, sweetly.

"Thanks." I kneeled down to pick up the can of soup I had dropped earlier but I couldn't find it, it must have rolled under the counter or something.

Funny how much present Hojo looks so much like past Hojo. Come to think of it, he's even wearing the same outfit he was wearing in Feudal Japan. I turn around to study Hojo's outfit. Holy crap, it is the same!

"Hey Hojo, where'd you get those robes you're weaing?"

He glances down as though he hadn't realized he was even wearing robes.

"Oh ha, these old things? They belonged to some ancestor of mine. They've been in my family for generations." He chuckles nervously.

"Oh, that's cool. I like them."

"Thanks. So, how'd you loose you're family?"

"Um, I uh, I just woke up and they weren't here. They probably just went out or something."

"Well I can keep you company till they get back. What are you packing? You going somewhere?"

I glance towards the counter where my yellow bag lay almost filled to the brim with cans and supplies.

"Oh no, um, I was just er donating these." Yeah that's a good excuse.

"I donate all the time. Ah, sweet Kagome, so ill yet she's still donating."

"Haha, yeah you know me, always willing to give…hehe." Damn it.

"I can take it for you if you want?"

"Oh, no that's ok." Crap, I should hurry back. I don't want Inuyasha busting in on me and Hojo and make a scene. I could just picture him. "Um, I better get some more rest, thanks for the vacines"

"Oh, no problem. I'll help you to bed."

"Haha, no that's ok. I can go on my own." Crap am I actually going to have to pretend to go to sleep.

"No I insist, you're legs must be bothering from that early case of arthritis. I can carry you." Damn Grandpa! Hojo sweeps me off my feet and takes me to my room.

"Oh, uh th-thanks" I stutter as he tucks me into bed.

"Don't worry about it," he smiles as he holds both of my hands. "Your hands our freezing Kagome, maybe this'll help."

Before I even had time to react, he pulls my arms back, yanks a handcuff from god knows where and cuffs my hands to the bed post.

"Hojo! What are you doin- MMMMMM!!!!" He duck tapes my mouth shut before I can finish the question. Oh, god. What's he going to do? What's happening?

"Sorry, Kagome but I can't allow you to return through the well. Now where are those jewel shards?"

"MMMM!!!!!" What the hell, how would Hojo know about the shards and the well?

"You usually wear them around your neck so…" he leans on me, putting his full weight on my legs as he begins to unbutton my blouse. "There they are." He yanks the necklace off of me and slips it in his pocket. "Naraku will be thrilled." He chuckles.

Naraku? Hojo's working for Naraku? What the hells going on?!

"Wipe that confused look off of your face! You can't actually tell me you never realized the similarities between my past and present form. They're practically the same, though neither are my true form. For you see, I am a demon who transcends time, much like your precious puppy and yourself, only without the need of a stupid well."

This can't be happening… and on the night of the new moon. Crap, why'd I have to come back today. Shit.

"Now, I suppose there's some time for a little personal satisfaction. Though it wasn't part of the job subscription." He laughs as be begins tearing off the rest of my clothes.

No! Inuyasha!

"This won't hurt a bit." He chuckles again, he's naked now too. Crap, no, please no!

"MMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I struggle as much as possible but he only laughs as he begins to forcefully enter my body. Tears are streaming through uncontrolled sobs now.

He rips off the duck tape.

"Stop…please…" I plead in short gasps of air.

He only laughs and sticks his tong down my throat, literally.

"MMMMMM!!!!!!" I scream as he rips his tong back out and I burst into a cough.

He's laughing again, his tong hissing like a snake, wraps around my face. I screamed, and began to struggle again.

"Scream all you want, there's no one around to hear."

"Inu….Inuyasha's going to stop you…." I gasp.

"Ha, you really think so? You forget what night this is?" he chuckles as he thrusts himself in harder and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha's voice rings from downstairs.

"INUYA-MMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I begin to scream but Hojo stuffs his toung back inside my mouth.

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

"That's it, I'm going after her!" The sun had already set and she's still not back yet!

"Suit yourself, but she's going to yell at you," giggles Shippo

"What else is new?" I reply.

"Master Inuyasha, you mustn't go! You are still recovering from your last battle and on top of that you are in your human form!" Myoga appeared on my shoulder.

"Shut up, you cowardly flea!" I flick him away as I began sprinting towards the well.

Just as I enter Kagome's world I hear a muffled scream. Crap, I sprint to the house.

"Kagome!?" I call her name, waiting for an answer.

"INUYA-!!!!!!!" her voice rings from upstairs. Without a single thought I race up. Shit! I should've come sooner!

I shoot through her bedroom door and pause. "Ka-kagome…"

There she lay, tied to the bed, sobbing, and on top of her…a man.

"Inuyasha, nice of you to join us," he chuckles. I recognize that voice.

"H-Hojo?" It can't be, how could Hojo be here.

"Inu…yasha…help" Kagome gasps… I grab Hojo and rip him off of Kagome, she gasped and he just laughed…he laughed. I glanced down at Kagome, blood stained the sheets and her legs.

I turn to Hojo. "YOU BASTERD!" I scream and throw him as far as my human form can manage. "You're going to regret the day you were born!"

"Inuyasha… he took….the shards." I refuse to glance back at Kagome and just focus all of my attention on Hojo.

"You slimey pig!" he was leaning for his pants and just as he grabbed them I leaped towards him. "You're going to pay for what you did to her!" But the second I reached him he disappeared, a smug smile on his face.

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO? SHIT!"

I slowly turn towards Kagome, and I bit down a sob.

"FUCK!"

Her head was turned away from me and she was crying her eyes out.

I step towards her, and begin to examine her wrists. She was being held by some metal bonds that had torn at her flesh. Blood was slowly pouring down her arm.

"I'm sorry…" she squeaks as she looks up at me.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" My voice breaks.

"He-he took the shards…"

"We'll get them back later. They're not important right now… Fuck, I should've come earlier…" I begin going through her closet and pull out the usual clothes she wears.

"He was a demon…the whole time…he can move across time without the well." Kagome sobs.

"Shhh, its ok." I'm close to sobs too. "How do you unlock this?"

"A key…" her voice squeaks.

"Fuck!" I sit down by her and examine her wrists one more time. There's no way I can break these as a human…

"Kagome…I-I'm so sorry. I promise you, he's going to die."

She doesn't say anything only cries. I pull her into a soft hug without pulling on her wrists, she sobs into my cloth of the fire rat. We stay like that for awhile until she drifts into sleep.

I'm not sure if I should try to dress her or clean her up first… it seems wrong to just dress her up like that.

I found a cloth and cleaned her up as best as I could, since there was no lake or pond I had to search for water inside the house and I discovered that there are small rooms with water in huge porcelain bowls.

After cleaning and dressing her I sat by her bed and just watched her sleep.

"I'll never let anything like this happen to you again." I whisper.

Fuck, I could've stopped this… I should've come sooner.

"Inu…yasha," she glanced up into my eyes.

"Kagome?"

"You…dressed me?"

I turn away from her. "Um, yeah,"

"Oh thanks…um have you seen my family?"

I glance back at her. "No, I haven't actually." Come to think of it, I haven't even heard a peep out of any of them. "Do you want me to try and break the metal bonds. It may hurt a bit…"

"Mhm," she nods, eyes closed.

I gently lean over Kagome, careful not to hurt her and reach for the chain. I silently counted to 3 then ripped it apart. Kagome winced.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. Let's look for everyone…"

I nodded. She stands up and almost trips, but I reach out to steady her.

**Kagome's Point of View**

We don't say much as we search the house, but I think that's mostly because neither of us knows what to say.

I feel so…dirty. Everything seems to be in some sort of a daze. Like this is all one long nightmare and any moment now I'd be waking up in Feudal Japan with my friends around a campfire.

"Something doesn't feel right…" I pause, glancing towards the table. "Wait a minute, did you clear the table?"

"Huh? No, it was like that when I got here. Why?"

"The table was set yesterday but no one was around…except for…"

Inu-Yasha's body begins to tense nearby me and he looks away.

"Let's look around outside." He replies as he guides me through the kitchen door.

"This feels weird…" I glance around.

"It's too quiet. There's no wind, no birds, nothing." Inuyasha observes.

"Hey, you're right."

"C'mon Kagome…let's go, I don't like this."

"Me neither… but I can't just leave my family here… what if they're in trouble?"

"Let me at least take you back through the well, I can come back and look for them."

I nod. I can't argue because for the first time since I discovered the well, this place no longer feels like home. It no longer feels safe.

He picked me up in his arms before leaping into the well, getting ready to leave present day Japan. But when we jump in, we reach the floor…something's wrong, we're still in my time.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yells as he attempts to cross again, leaping in and out of the dry well.

**Ok guys, let me know what you think. Hate it, love it? Think I'm a sick jerk? Should I stop? Keep writing? I don't plan on continuing if you guys don't review because I'm asuming that means you guys didn't like it, Review and let me know, I want to know the truth.**


End file.
